Deep Red
by pippastef
Summary: Demetri's been hiding a dark secret for many years. Not even his closes friend Felix knows about this secret. But Demetri can't hide it anymore when his history comes out of the shadows. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! Written before SM's own Twlight guide, so Demetri is more non-canon than canon! Chapter 3 newly up!
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Red**

**Demetri's POV**

The past catches up with everyone. For some it takes more than one lifetime. For me it took One Thousand One hundred and sixty five years but it shouldn't have caught up with me, by all laws of probability. People who I had thought I'd lost a long time ago, turned up in the place I least expected them to. It changed everything.

* * *

A normal day in Volterra, Italy, or for the Volturi Guard and Coven it could be called a normal day. No jobs to do, hampered by the sun, unable to leave the castle for fear of discovery.

Demetri hadn't left the library for about five days, as was his custom when there was nothing he was needed for. He had many piles of books spread out in front of him; stacks of paper were placed in chairs or on the floor, Demetri's neat handwriting covering every sheet. Pen in his hand, hovering over the fresh piece of paper he had just picked up, his brow was furrowed as he read from the pages in front of him. He pursed his lips after a few minutes and sat back in his chair, pen now resting on the paper, rocking slightly.

Demetri ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like sitting in the library pretty much undisturbed for days on end, but in the end he began to despair of himself and wonder why he ended up going round in circles with his research. He wasn't one to force his company on anyone, he never had, and solidity had always been a large part of his life even as a human child. He had never really needed anyone. The two people he had been close to, who had accepted him as he was, and had just let him be, were dead, and had been for a long time.

Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could reply that one night, the night that had changed the whole course of his life. He didn't often think about it, it caused too many painful memories to resurface and he didn't want that. He didn't have a confidante within the confines of the Volturi, not that his secrets were worth sharing in his opinion, and Aro, with his mind reading abilities knew the whole thing anyway. Demetri almost wanted to loathe Aro for this, but he knew unless Aro wanted something from him, he would not reveal what he knew about the worlds best tracker.

Demetri was pondering the circumstances that would cause Aro to reveal all he knew about Demetri, when the library door was flung open with a certain amount of force. Demetri looked up and rolled his eyes at Felix.

"There was no need for you to fling the door open like that," He said reproachfully, "I mean, I knew you were coming!" He said, getting up to inspect the damage to the ancient door. He closed it carefully and turned to look at Felix. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked curiously, calmly, sitting back down in his seat. Felix shoved a stack of Demetri's paper on the floor, sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the table before he spoke.

"There was plenty of need for me to open the door like that. I like to make an entrance." Felix said smirking widely. Demetri rolled his eyes. "And There is never a guarantee that you're paying attention to your little circus trick. I mean look at you! You're surrounded by books. Anyone would think that you had no life… Oh hang in a minute," He added grinning widely, "You don't have a life."

Demetri smirked sarcastically at Felix, a rare reaction for him, and pulled his books closer and started closing up the ones he didn't need. Felix continued talking ignoring his friend's reaction.

"And I'm here because I was looking for entertainment." He said briskly.

"So you came here?" Demetri asked rolling his eyes at Felix as he got up to put some of the ancient volumes away in their correct places in the vast library. He looked at Felix and said, "Heidi been spending too much again?" He asked shrewdly. "You only come in here when you've argued with her." He added raising an eyebrow. He turned and watched Felix carefully, studying the reaction to his words. Felix was very good at appearing not to care. He leant forward, "I come in here even if we haven't had an argument!" He protested "Who else would volunteer to keep you company?"

"You don't keep me company, you make a mess," Demetri said in a long suffering voice, "And you come in here to rant." He added firmly turning back to the bookcase, "And when Heidi's hidden something of yours." He added smirking, "Like your car keys." He added lightly. He finished putting the books away and turned to look at Felix who was looking nonchalant. Demetri shook his head and sat down in his chair again.

He knew he would get very little information out of Felix. Feelings didn't come into Felix's personality. Demetri shrugged knowing that Felix would talk when he wanted to, and took up a stack of paper from the floor next to his chair and started going through it. He heard Felix sigh.

"You're boring," Felix stated sitting back in the chair and putting his feet on the table again. Demetri pulled a stack of paper out from under his friends feet but didn't look up from the page he was reading.

"I never said I was exciting," Demetri remarked idly. He flipped over the piece of paper and sighed he noticed an inconsistency. He picked up his pen and drew a line through the sentence. He glanced up at Felix who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"No you didn't, but I live and hope that one day you will be," said Felix smirking, "Then we will cause havoc!" He said smiling widely.

Demetri shook his head at his friend and rolled his eyes, "Keep dreaming Felix." He said firmly, "Because there is no way that will happen. And anyhow, I think we caused enough damage when we were travelling." Felix smirked.

"Correction," Demetri said a moment later, "You caused enough damage while we were travelling. I just stood there and watched." He said firmly, "And then you drag us here, and almost get us killed." He said smirking a little, "Has anyone ever told you, you don't have a brain?" he asked smirking.

Felix smirked sarcastically at his friend and got to his feet, "You caused a fair amount of damage yourself my friend," He said smirking, "I had a plan!" he insisted, "I knew what I was doing."

Demetri raised an eyebrow. "You had no idea of what you were doing. You were pretending that you knew." He said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "You off to go and see if Heidi's willing to unlock the door to you?" he asked jokingly. "Or are you just going to break it down?"

Felix sighed at Demetri. "You have no idea how to handle women do you?" he asked dryly.

"Neither do you!" Demetri shot back. Felix smiled, "I know how to handle them fine." He said smiling, "I was the original Casanova my friend." Demetri rolled his eyes. "No, actually, I'm going to go and annoy Gianna." Felix said smiling and turning and leaving Demetri alone in the Library once more.

* * *

They say that friends are family that you choose. I don't think that's strictly true, otherwise I wouldn't be friends with Felix, whose personality bears a striking resemblance to that of my older brother; I should technically dislike him heartily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Red**

The day drew on, the sun moving slowly across the sky. For most of the day Demetri didn't notice the time pass. He'd pulled out an old volume of Greek Myths and Legends and had it open on the table in front of him. It reminded him of home in a weird sort of way. He felt an unusual twinge in his stomach, but it out of his mind and kept reading, taking a leisurely pace with the stories he knew so well, as a way to pass the time. He sat back in his chair and wondered how many differences between Greek mythology and Roman mythology there were. He stood up and went to get the Roman Mythology book down from the shelves when he stopped.

There was a new vampire in the city. One he'd never met before. He sighed and turned on his heel, picking up his cloak as he walked past the chair he'd draped it over and walked out of the library.

He walked through the castle, at a brisk business like pace. He stopped at reception where the blonde, and seeming dumb receptionist was working and left a message to be passed on to the leaders, before swinging the cloak around his shoulders and making his way over to the lift. He pushed the button and waited patiently. This way, though one of the castle's many passages would bring him out in a dark back alley which was almost completely in shade. The lift pinged open and Demetri stepped in, and for a second looked out into the reception area before the doors closed and the lift started to descend. He leant back on the fake woodwork, his eyes closed, trying to pin point the exact location of this foreign vampire in Volterra.

The problem with his power was that it came in effectively two parts. For vampires he knew well and even those he had met only once before, each mind could be singled out due to the unique sound that it made, making it easy for Demetri to track and follow movements. When it came to Vampire's he'd never met, they all produced the same sound in his head because he'd never met them before but it wasn't quite so specific. Tracking them was a lot harder because he was only alerted to the vampire's presence and could get a general area for searching.

As for humans, they were just one loud noise in his head. Tracking them was almost impossible for Demetri, unless he was really concentrating, but even then it was difficult for him.

As he neared the entrance to the street, Demetri pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his face, to cover his skin so it wouldn't catch the sunlight. He shoved his hands in the folds of his cloak. He kept his head down concentrating on the area of town where he could sense the vampire to be. He walked thought the city walls and towards the old city. Weaving in and out of the humans who were milling around. He went relatively unnoticed by many of them.

There was a small green space within the old city, with a few trees which provided shade and ample hiding places for anyone who didn't wish to be found. Demetri was almost certain that the vampire he was looking for was somewhere around the trees. He could smell the scent now, female, if he wasn't much mistaken. He moved slowly around the tall leafy trees, casting dark shadows around him, searching for his target.

As he walked around a particularly dense clump of trees, he spotted a slender women figure a black shawl covering her face and her arms. She was very still. Too still for a human. Demetri stepped next to the woman and at first didn't look at her, "Welcome to Volterra." He said quietly, "I hope you realise that you're in the city where hunting is not permitted and house the Volturi." He said diplomatically, "You're presence here is unfortunate, and if you don't wish to be brought in to see the Leaders, that you consider leaving very quickly." He watched the woman carefully his eyebrow raised somewhat.

Demetri watched as she took a step back, apparently uncomfortable with his closeness, but it did show him that she knew he was there.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble," She assured him, still looking away from him. He rolled his eyes.

"That's what they all say." He said shaking his head. He was about to say something else when she turned to look at him and he saw her face. He froze in place, looking down at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

A lump caught in his throat as he managed to open his mouth and say, "Mother?" with astonishment in every syllable.


	3. Chapter 3

…

This wasn't suppose to happen. My mother is dead, I saw her grave. My father killed her. But she's standing in front of me. Very much alive (Well as alive as we can ever be!). This is most peculiar.

…

Demetri reached out to her, his movement hesitant in case, somehow he was dreaming.

"Oh! Demetri! I found you…" She breathed, before pulling Demetri forward and hugging her. Demetri clamped his arms around this small woman, resting his head on her shoulder, not sure if he was dreaming or not, but very sure that it was his mother there in front of him. He gripped her tightly, just trying to absorb the fact that she was here, and not dead.

He pulled back, his face unreadable because of the sheer amount of emotion on it. He looked down at her.

"You're alive!" He breathed. "But I heard you being murdered!" He said searching her face with his eyes for some explanation.

Thea, his mother, looked up at him, biting her lip a little, a trait Demetri had inherited. She put her hand on his cheek as she began to explain what had happened to him.

"I almost was," She said softly, "I was almost dead when your father left me outside the house." She said her voice very controlled, but Demetri knew there was a lot of unspoken emotion inside her. He held on to the hand that was on his face as she continued to explain why she wasn't dead.

"…I was almost dead, very weak and I'd lost a lot of blood," Thea explained quietly, "When one of our kind came along. He must have been able to smell my blood for miles." She explained. "And he bit me, pulled me away from the house and three days later, I woke up to my new life." She said softly, stroking his cheek.

Demetri listened to her story in silence, and took a minute to think it over as he took it on. He smiled gently at her. "I see." He said softly. He pulled her into a rib crushing hug. "I thought I'd lost you!" he whispered. "When I went back to the house I got distracted by the smell of fresh earth. I found the grave stone with your name on it. I thought they'd buried you. When I went into the house to confront them, apart from all the laughing and jeering Aberion and Haemon confronted me with, and Abbadon yelling at me for leaving when I did I got so angry. I demanded to know what had happened and he bragged about it. Abbadon bragged about it. Killing his own wife. If I could have been sick I would have been, I was disgusted to be related to that pig. And I was so angry with him, with them... I lost my head." He admitted quietly, ashamed of what he had done. He could have saved his mother, if he had been thinking straight.

Thea rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, "You couldn't have done anything Demetri, they would have killed you as well." She told her son firmly.

"Mother, they couldn't have done anything to me anyway, I had been changed two years before. In Athens, where I was living with," Demetri explained. He wasn't yet confident enough to tell her about what had been goingon in Athens, what had caused him to leave. "They flew at me when I started yelling insults back to them," He added, continuing with his story from before. "Aberion attacked me with his sword, tried to drive it right through me, telling me that I wasn't welcome and a freak, the usual. But I didn't fall. That confused him. I wasn't sorry at the time, but telling you now, then I suppose I am, but I killed them. I killed all three of them, making them suffer for causing your death, and for all the wicked things they'd done to me and you in our lives."

Demetri hung his head in shame a little, knowing that his mother would not approve of his actions.


End file.
